1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a blended polypropylene resin. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a blended polypropylene resin for making spunbond fibers and laminates therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyolefin resins have been used to form fibers useful for making nonwoven fabrics and nonwoven webs. Nonwoven fabrics and webs are useful for a wide variety of consumer products and commercial applications such as diapers, feminine hygiene products, towels, recreational fabrics, and protective fabrics. Such products that are intended to be worn by a consumer are more desirable when the fiber of the product is soft to the touch and conforms to the body of the wearer. For example, woven or nonwoven fabrics made from fibers having a higher elongation are more stretchable and thus, have a better body conformance. Therefore, much attention has been directed to improving the elongation of polyolefin fibers, and improving the extensibility of nonwoven fabric from such fibers.
Improving extensibility of nonwoven fabrics, however, is generally accomplished at the expense of the processability and spin rates of the fibers. There is a need, therefore, to provide a polyolefin fiber having a greater elongation than those conventionally produced and which is also capable of being processed at high spinning speeds.